My Little Man
by Kat50
Summary: One of Max's 'brothers' has lived his life with his own family...now, hes about to meet back up with Max
1. Default Chapter

1. Prologue  
  
Tommy laughed as he easily dodged his 6-year-old son's playful punch, and his son fell to the floor. "Kevin, you know that if you are going to put all your strength behind a punch you need to use the strength from your chest so that you don't become unbalanced." He lightly chastised, helping his son up.  
  
"Yes dad, can we have dinner now?" Kevin asked grinning impishly up at Tommy.  
  
Tommy always revelled in his son. In so many ways Kevin was just like him. They shared the same unruly coal black hair, the same silver-grey eyes, and the same light olive tan. Kevin even walked like Tommy, with a cocky, lithe swagger. In fact, even at only 6, he already charmed the socks of women with his adorable crooked grin so much like Tommy's. It all made sense too. When Tommy was 15, after escaping from Manticore, he had valiantly spread his seed, sowing wild oats, the outcome being Kevin, whose mother had died in childbirth. One thing they didn't share however was Kevin's appetite. His metabolism amazed Tommy. Every hour or so Kevin was hungry, and he always burned the food off easily. He didn't have one ounce of fat or chubbiness on him, which was understandable since he was a transgenic.  
  
Unfortunately, the day after he was born his barcode showed, X6 776.  
  
"Yeah sure, we're having sausages and mashed potatoes tonight!" Tommy laughed at Kevin's smile of delight. It was so strange how kids liked such dull food. Though he didn't mind in the least, everything else, he burnt.  
  
When Tommy and Kevin entered the house Tommy ordered Kevin to go and wash his hands and face before coming to eat dinner, and he moved to do just that himself, in the kitchen sink.  
  
As they sat down to dinner the phone rang and Tommy sighed when he answered it. It was Mrs Kelling, the local schoolteacher. Kevin didn't go to school because Tommy didn't want to risk exposure for him and so Mrs Kelling was always nagging at Tommy to enrol Kevin in school.  
  
"Mr. Lowan, that test Kevin did last week? He scored very high, genius high, please, enrol him soon, it's not too late!" she yabbered into his ear.  
  
"If he's so smart ma'am, don't you think I'm doing a fine job raising him and teaching him myself?" he asked into the receiver.  
  
There was a short silence for a second before Mrs Kelling sighed. "I suppose." And hang up the phone.  
  
"Mrs Kelling again?" Kevin asked grinning over at Tommy, his cheeks puffing out with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Yeah. Kev, if you wanna go to school you just have to ask kay?" Tommy said sitting back down and grabbing a report out of the fax, it was from his special detective.  
  
"Nah, not yet." Kevin replied, returning his full attention back to his food.  
  
The file had Tommy fully occupied, and his own food was forgotten. His P.I claimed that he had located one of his sisters.X5 452.Max. As soon as Tommy turned the page and saw the picture of the gorgeous, cocky woman he knew it was in fact her.  
  
No one else in the world could possibly have those dark, burning hazel eyes.  
  
His eyes skimmed briefly over the writing as he sped read the rest of the file, and then they stopped at her address; Seattle, only 2 miles from where he was.  
  
"Hey Kev? Wanna go on a road trip?" Tommy asked not looking up from the file.  
  
"Should I pack now?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I guess. You can sleep on the way."  
  
Kevin snorted. He was one of the ones that very, very rarely slept, which had often caused a problem for Tommy who LOVED to sleep.  
  
"Where to an' why?" Kevin asked.  
  
"To visit family in Seattle." Tommy replied absently.  
  
"Oh? I thought you didn't know your parents?"  
  
"Nah, you know I don't. Remember those stories I used to tell you about the other people I grew up with? The others with barcodes like you and me? They're like family, and I want to visit one." Tommy explained patiently. He tried to put it into simple, child-like terms, even though Kevin would understand either way.  
  
"Which one we gonna meet? Or are we gonna see a group?" Kevin asked walking over to stand behind Tommy and peek over his shoulder at the file.  
  
"Dunno, at least one.Max."  
  
"That her?" Kevin asked pointing at the picture.  
  
Tommy sighed. "Yes, you gonna go pack?"  
  
Even with the brain capacity of a teenager, Kevin still had the curiosity of a child, and he was always asking questions.  
  
Kevin nodded, still looking at the picture. "She looks like those angels the kids try to draw." He whispered and then headed for his room.  
  
He stopped and turned to Tommy. "Should I pack like we might not come back, or like we're going away for the week?" he asked frowning.  
  
Tommy paused for a second. It was always safer to be ready just in case something happened. "Would you hate it if we never came back?" he asked Kevin.  
  
"I don't think so. My friends probably wouldn't understand, they're so childish sometimes, they don't understand me. Maybe in Seattle we'll find more kids like me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Pack like we might not come back." Tommy answered, turning and looking at his son.  
  
"You gotta pack too." Kevin said, and continued on.  
  
Tommy almost laughed, whenever Kevin felt like he was being ordered to do something, he always ordered Tommy to do the same. God I love him! Tommy thought, standing up and heading to his own room. He's my little man. 


	2. 2 Little sis

2.  
  
Seattle. 9:35pm  
  
"Kay, we're here." Tommy said quietly, slowly pulling up onto the curve opposite an old, rundown apartment block.  
  
Kevin grinned with excitement, looking around at all the cars and bikes and bums.  
  
"There isn't a tree in sight!" he announced in awe.  
  
"Nope, we passed the last one bout 20 minutes ago." Tommy agreed, slouching back in his seat and staring over to the building, taking in how many windows were opened and in which order, incase a quick escape was needed.  
  
He didn't think Max was going to betray him, she never would, they were family. But it could be a trap and Tommy always liked to have a plan b, c, d and sometimes even e.  
  
"26 open, only 20 have fire escapes, there are 30 people loitering outside, but non have the stance of military." Kevin said, noting the look of observation on his dad's face.  
  
Tommy grinned. "Hadn't gotten to the people yet." He laughed.  
  
They quickly hopped out of the car and headed toward the building. They didn't even have a chance to enter though because Max was quickly striding out, headed straight pass them.  
  
If Tommy hadn't seen her photo, he would have missed her completely and probably gone back to his old life. But he did notice her, and he quickly snaked an arm around her waist to stop her. He was then, just as quickly, thrown to the ground and told to 'get a life and his own piece of ass cause hers was off limits."  
  
Kevin laughed quietly and sat down on the sidewalk, getting comfortable in case this took a while.  
  
Tommy stayed on the ground, looking curiously up at her.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Max the Rat!" He laughed.  
  
Max's eyes almost popped out of her head at the sound of the awful nickname her brother Tommy had given her when she was little because he had thought she ate like a rat.  
  
"Tommy?" she asked in disbelief, bobbing down to sit on her heels in front of him.  
  
Tommy laughed again. "The one and only.whatcha goin to do about it little sis?" he asked, and she burst into tears.  
  
Suddenly Tommy sobered up, pulling her into a tight hug as he sat up. "Okay, I won't call you it again.sorry.awww Max, this is mean, I hate to see you cry, please, I promise not to call you it." He coaxed.  
  
Then Kevin was there too, glaring furiously down at his dad. "You made her cry!" he said angrily.  
  
Max hiccuped into his shirt and looked over to Kevin. "No.it's alright, really, it's just that since I escaped Manticore for the second time, I haven't seen any of my brothers or sisters except Zack, and I had make him go away so that he wouldn't remember me and kill Logan, and-" Max started crying all over again. "And now I think I'm gonna have a baby, but it can't be Logans cause of the virus, and I haven't slept with someone I like.ages, and I think Manticore did it-" realising that she was blabbering Max stopped and looked around her, thanking god that no-one other than Tommy and the little boy were watching her.  
  
She quickly wiped her tears away and looked over to the little boy. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
Kevin grinned impishly down at her. "I'm your nephew, Kevin."  
  
Tommy smiled and helped Max to her feet, hugging her closely to his side, and walking toward her apartment building. "Looks like you've been in a lot of trouble without me around, tell me all about it over coffee or something." He ordered, smiling confusedly down at her. 


	3. 3 Suprise

4.  
  
It was exactly midnight when Tommy finally hacked into some Manticore records, and Max's eyes were wide with amazement. Logan had long ago fallen asleep on the lounge, reading a pile of papers for 'Eyes Only' and Tommy grinned triumphantly.  
  
"See. They always have backups, and even though they shouldn't, they have backups of backups etc."  
  
"Okay, you got my attention, now, impress me." Max laughed, dampening his bragging.  
  
Then he pressed one button.enter. That's all it took, just one tiny movement of his index finger on a small, simple button, and everything was revealed.  
  
X5 452, A.K.A. Max: project Sandeman.  
  
-The rogue of the '09' escapee's has been recaptured and attempts to extract memory data from her time on the 'outside' are in progress.  
  
-Attempt failed, one thing known, 452 has contact with 'Eyes Only'  
  
-Assigned breeding partner - X5 494 A.K.A four, after 494 beat all others operatives in field test '115'  
  
-X5 452 seems to have corrupted X5 494, soldier claims to have consummated twice, though there is no evidence for even once.  
  
-Again no consummation, an offspring of both is determined to become 'elite' moving to phase 2.artificial insemination.  
  
-Insemination successful, there are two fetus's inside X5 452's womb, both of X5 494.  
  
Max gasped, and her eyes widened even more and her jaw dropped open. Alec.Alec was going to be a father, he was going to be her babies father.  
  
"Are you sure?" she croaked quietly.  
  
She gently lay her hand over her abdomen, over her children.  
  
"Twins.Alec?" Tommy grabbed her arm quickly, as though to stop her from falling, and she quickly took a step back.  
  
"I need to go think.save that on to a c.d for me.don't, don't tell." And then she ran out.  
  
Max sat staring quietly out over the City.  
  
I think I thought that I was ready for anything.that, even if I found out that I really was pregnant, I wouldn't be that surprised, but then I found out that I was pregnant with twins.and that the father is Alec. I guess you can never really be ready. It's kinda ironic since Manticore spent so much time preparing me to be ready for anything. I'm not sure how I feel about Alec being the father.Don't even know if I'm gonna tell him. That's another irnony. Just as I start to like Alec, I find the one thing that'll probably make him go running in the opposite direction.  
  
God.I can't believe I'm pregnant with twins.  
  
****  
  
Aight, sorry it's short.an sorry for all you L/M fans or Z/M fans.but I kinda really wanted Alec to be the babies father, so.hope ya'll enjoyed it anyway. 


	4. 4 Chance

5.  
  
Max breezed quickly into Logan's apartment where she found Logan chatting wildly with Tommy about computers and ram and stuff even she had never heard about.  
  
Tommy kept blabbering while Logan turned and grinned at her as she came and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I think we better get going soon.not sure who is in more danger of dying, Kevin or O.C but I don't think either will admit they're tired until the other one does!" she said to Tommy.  
  
"O.C.definitely O.C, trust me, nothing can wear him out!" Tommy said rolling his eyes and standing up.  
  
He looked quickly between Max and Logan and sensing that Max needed to talk privately he politely shook Logan's hand.  
  
"It was great to meet you 'Eyes'" he grinned. "Guess I'll see you around.Max, you told me that Joshua used to have some painting stuff downstairs.could I borrow some for Kev?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Back in bout 5 minutes." He said and quickly jogged away.  
  
"You look beautiful.I've been waiting to say that all night." Logan said quietly, staring intently at Max.  
  
Max winced, his love was the last thing she needed, she'd prefer him to yell and be angry before she had to brake the news.  
  
"Logan.I-"  
  
"I know Max." Logan interrupted her, holding up his hand. "You're with Alec.and, you know I like him.But Max, I love you."  
  
Max searched her heart for the love that would have made her heart flutter, and her knees go weak at those words, but she felt only fondness and a great friendship. Maybe that was better after-all.  
  
"Logan-" Max started again shaking her head.  
  
"Look, I almost have the virus-cure worked out and-"  
  
Max held up her hand now. "Logan, let me get this out."  
  
She waited for him to nod, and when he did she took a deep breath, standing up and slowly pacing around the room. She stopped and whirled, facing him.  
  
"It's great that you've almost figured a cure.That way we can still be friends.because Logan I do love you.but, I'm beginning to realise that I'm not in love with you.I love you as a friend." She sat back down.  
  
"I see." Logan lowered his eyes, not wanting her to see the hurt.  
  
"No.I don't think you do.Alec and I were never together. He never 'stole' me off you, we were just friends. I used him as an excuse to leave you so that there would be no chance of me killing you.and I think I used that as a reason to brake up with you, do you feel me?"  
  
Logan nodded slowly. "You wanted to love me.you told yourself that you did, but your unconscious knew that it was only friendship.  
  
He said simply.  
  
Max raised her eyebrows and sat back in amazement. "Yeah."  
  
"I know, cause that's exactly how I feel about Asha. Don't worry Max, I love you, I'm in love with you. But I understand your side. And, I'm glad to know that Alec isn't really the type to just snatch someone else's girl.I really hated him when you told me."  
  
Max's forehead creased in a frown. "Well.There is something else. I'm pregnant.with Alec's babies."  
  
***  
  
Max felt more certain of her future now. Logan had taken everything better than she had expected, and no matter what happened with Alec she knew that she would now always have her big brother and her nephew to help her with her two babies.  
  
"We off to Alec's now Max?" Tommy yelled over the roar of her bike.  
  
"I said we were going back home.' She shouted back.  
  
"Don't worry, Kevin will take care of O.C, I really wanna meet the dude that knocked my lil' sister up!" Tommy laughed.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, and made the turn off toward Alec's apartment.  
  
"Aight.But I don't want you to say anything yet." She called back.  
  
As Max pulled the bike up Tommy quickly jumped off, giving Max a quizzical look.  
  
"You are gonna tell him aren't you?" he asked.  
  
Max stared up at Alec's apartment window and shrugged.  
  
"Eventually I guess. I'll have to.not like he'll care."  
  
Tommy stopped her as they headed up the hallway to Alec's door.  
  
"I cared." He said simply, referring to Kevin.  
  
"I know, but your different.Alec is the little black book kinda guy, only he doesn't have a black book cause he doesn't date a chick more than once so why would he need a number." Max shrugged him off.  
  
"Max.just, give him a chance, that's all I'm saying. My life was worthless before Kevin. I changed when he was born, he might."  
  
Max sighed in resignation and lightly knocked on Alec's door. She anxiously nibbled at her bottom lip as she heard the quiet shuffling of footsteps and a mumbled curse.  
  
Then the door was quickly flung open and Alec stood, glaring at them in annoyance, clad only in his boxer shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
His frown quickly turned into a surprised grin and he ushered them inside.  
  
"Maxie.come in, come in, I was just getting myself a drink!" he drawled, closing the door behind Tommy.  
  
Tommy held out his hand politely. "Alec." He said in greeting.  
  
Alec studied him for a second, his eyes flicking over his features.  
  
"529." He said, his grin growing bigger at Tommy's surprise.  
  
"You're a traitor remember? We had to memorise each and every detail of all your faces, and you still have the basic facial characteristics as when you were 11."  
  
"His name is Tommy!" Max broke in irritated. She hated designations.  
  
"Yeah.so, uh, what brought you round here this time of night?" Alec moved to his fridge, opening it wide to reveal 5 bottles of milk. He took one out and quickly chugged it, gesturing to ask if the others wanted some.  
  
Both Max and Tommy shook their heads quizzically.  
  
"Need me to put Tommy up for a while?" Alec prompted, still fishing at why they were even there.  
  
Max dropped her gaze to the wooden floor, slowly shaking her head. "Actually.I need for you to know something.I'm pregnant."  
  
Alec's eyes widened and he quickly shut the fridge, looking down at Max's flat stomach in awe.  
  
The awe suddenly turned to confusion and then rage as he glared over to Tommy.  
  
"You got her pregnant?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Tommy laughed harshly, and handed Alec the disc, leaning indolently against the bench. "It's all here." He said. 


	5. 5 Decisions

6.  
  
Alec stared down at the small disc in his hand curiously. He looked up at Max as she covered the disc with her own hand, she wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Alec.I want you to know that I.I understand whatever desiscion you make." She said quietly and then left.  
  
Alec was even more baffled and looked over to Tommy. "I better go with her.my uh son is with O.C.nice to meet ya." Tommy grinned and then left.  
  
Alec sat at his computer for several minutes before he got up the courage to put the disc into the computer, and when he did, he wasn't all that surprised. He was disgusted with Manticore.but it did seem like something they would do.and the way Max had acted with him when he had gotten the disc had only added to his suspician.he was the father of Max's babies.  
  
He packed and unpacked his bags at least 10 times before he decided to go to the space needle to think.these were the lives of his babies, he couldn't make any rash decisions.  
  
It was pouring down when he got there, so he stayed inside, looking down at his feet as he thought.that's when Max came and hugged him. It was the first kind gesture she or anyone had ever shown towards him. He had been with many women but like him, all they had wanted was sex. They didn't care for him, and until now, he had never thought that Max had cared at all for him. He couldn't help it, he cried.  
  
He was embarrassed at crying in front of her, but he knew she understood.  
  
They fell to the floor where she hugged him tight against her chest, and he sobbed. Small tears trickled down Max's cheeks also and for a while they just sat there comforting each other, before Alec spoke.  
  
"They'd hate me Max!" he whispered quietly. "All I've ever really known is Manticore.I'm not good with kids like you."  
  
Max pulled away and he roughly brushed the tears from his cheeks.  
  
"I understand." She said simply and got up to go.  
  
Alec grabbed her hand and stopped her. "No.you don't.all I'm saying, is that I'll need your help. I can't leave.I don't want to leave, they're mine.wherever they are, I want to be.but you have to help me in this, and I'll help you." He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, and smile at the relief that was clearly shown there.  
  
Max moistened her lips. "Are you sure?"  
  
Alec grinned his trade-mark grin, no trace of his earlier indesision nor of his crying obvious.  
  
"Hell yes!" He said, and squeezed her hand as they slowly walked out of the space needle.together. 


End file.
